Playing With Loaded Guns: REVOLVER
by Pen-Paper-Write
Summary: If I could compare my love to a gun it would be an AK-47. It rips through any obstacle in sight so there's no hiding from it, and it causes so much damage to the body that you are unable to move. My love for him was that strong. I just wish somebody would have told me that if you play with loaded guns you just might shoot yourself in the face.
1. Prologue

**My mind works in so many ways please don't hate me for starting over.㈷3㈷3㈷3 I promise this is the last time and I'll never do it again. I just have so many ideas going on inside of my head so instead of writing separate stories I'm trying to combine them into one big story so please be** **patient with me...oh and enjoy. WARNING! I'm a LEMON lover so there will be lots of them㈴0㈴0㈴0 and**

* * *

My heels click clacked against the ground and my bracelets clanked together as I tried to stealthily walk across to the street. Key word:TRIED. My grip on my bat tightened as I looked at the 2015 Mercedes Benz G-Class truck sitting in front of a red bricked townhouse. Tears immediately began to trickle down my face, and I stopped in the middle of the street to do an inward scream. I hope no cars were coming this way because even though it was two o'clock in the morning with this all white jumpsuit and all these damn gold accessories I had on I'm sure someone would see me. The last thing I needed on my plate was for someone to call the police on the crazy lady dressed in all white with a bat.

I took a couple of deep breaths to get myself together, but it didn't work. I could feel myself about to become hysterical, so before I completely lost it I continued on with my mission. My body shook and my steps became wobbly and unsure. I started to think I wasn't going to make it. When I got to the car I put my hand on it to stabilize myself.

I looked up into the windows of the townhouse and saw that the lights were on. Then I saw two figures with their bodies wrapped around each other then the lights went off. My open palm on the car curled into a closed fist then banged on it.

All my staggering pain suddenly turned into earth shattering rage. I took a step back and with all my might and force swung the bat.

 _ **BAM! BAM! BAM!**_ I swung at the front door.

All these damn years!

I went around to the front and swung again. _**BAM! BAM! BAM! SMASH!**_ Out went the headlights.

I quit school!

I went around to the passenger's side. **_SMASH!_** I waisted no time. Out went the passenger side window. **_BAM!_** Off with that door mirror too while I'm at it.

I lost my family because of you!

 ** _BAM! SMASH!_** I swung my bat at the left back seat window. Might as well smash that in too.

I did all your fucking dirty work! You bastard! What about my fucking baby?! What about my baby girl?!

I did another inward scream and fell to my knees. Tears ran down my face as I remembered all the pain he caused me. I did everything for him!

I took a deep breath and used the back of my hand to wipe the tears from my eyes, and went back to work. **BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!** I swung my bat at the back left door of the car repeatedly causing dents to appear.

Oh! Before I forget I'm Kagome. I know you're probably a little lost. I mean who is this crazy lady in the middle of the night dressed in all white, crying, and swinging bats at cars. Trust me, I can explain...well not right now because I only have a limited amount of time to wreck this car. So I'll let the good author do her job and take you back to the beginning, while I get back to business. Please excuse me.

 ** _BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! SMASH! BAM! BAM! SMASH! BAM!_**

* * *

 **Just a little something to wet your appetite ㈆9㈐6㈐6 plz review. Plz share your thoughts**


	2. Chapter 1:Heart Break On Day 1

**_Ok so here is chapter 1! Plz enjoy guys_** ㈳3㈳3㈳3㈳3㈳3㈳3

* * *

Kagome sat in South Central Park with her back against the sturdy trunk of a paulownia tree. With sketch book in hand she scanned for inspiration. South Central Park was a place where Newyork City tourists came to visit often and it was just a hop, skip, and a jump away from Time Square. All the many humans, demons, and half demons from many different places with their many different styles. This was the perfect place for her to get her creative juices flowing for her end of the school year fashion project. She sighed heavily. If only these last three months of school would end already! Then she could finally enjoy her summer vacation.

Kagome was a junior fashion student at The High School of Fashion Industries, and this wasn't just any school project. Not only did it count as half of her final grade it also determined whether she could keep the scholarship that got her into the school in the first place. There was no way she could afford to go to this school without it. Every year her school had a fashion show to showcase the skills of the students and for them to be seen by top notch designers and fashion magazines. There was also a $100,000 cash prize and a two page spread in Teen Vogue Magazine for the first prize winner. It was like a mini Project Runway. The theme for last years show was 'Unleash the Wild' and she came in second place which secured her scholarship, but second best wasn't really her style. This years theme was 'Modern Queens' which she was not to excited about. She hated themes. They were limiting her creativity with this. Regardless of the obstacles she was determined to blow the judges minds.

Kagome shook her head and sighed again. Too bad there wasn't anything worth looking at out here. There were many different and strange styles walking around but none that wowed her. She reached for her headphones in her bag. Maybe some music would inspire her. She could usually image clothing coming down the runway to the music. She plugged the headphones into her phone and pressed the music app. She put her playlist on shuffle and Rihanna's "Bitch Better Have My Money" came on. She loved this song. This was definitely going to be incorporated into her show. She closed her eyes and lip synced the words.

 _"Bitch better have my money!  
Y'all should know me well enough  
Bitch better have my money!  
Please don't call me on my bluff  
Pay me what you owe me  
Ballin' bigger than LeBron  
Bitch, give me your money  
Who y'all think y'all frontin' on?  
Like brrap, brrap, brrap"_

She let her mind drift and her imagination run wild. Four naked faceless models began to walk down the runway of her mind. What would she clothe them with? Crowns began to form on their heads. Well that was a given. They were supposed to be queens after all. What queens would she base her designs on? One of her models turned into Queen Elizabeth and she frowned. 'Definitely not her old ass.' She erased the idea and the model returned to its original naked faceless self. Maybe trying to find a color scheme would work better. Swirls of colors began floating around the runway.

"...me"

'Red would be nice. Thats a royal color.'

"...me"

'But what shade of red?'

"...gome"

'Oh and gold!'

"Kagome!"

'Royal blue maybe?'

"KAGOME!"

The loud voice of a man barking her name shook Kagome out of her thoughts. She opened her eyes and instantly frowned.

"You're late!" She said taking off her headphones. She grabbed her things to put in her bag. "Like always."

"I've been calling your name for like five minutes." The man growled.

"Well Koga..." Once all her belongings were in her bag Kagome stood up and put the bag over her shoulder. "Maybe if you were on time you wouldn't have to." She rolled her eyes.

Although she came to Central Park to work on her sketches, the real reason she was here was to meet her boyfriend Koga. He was a cocky wolf demon with a bad habit of flirting with other woman but he took good care of her. He was even the reason she came in second place at her schools last year showcase. Her final design was a fur coat solely based on his wolf like appearance. She had to admit as much as she tried to hate him she just couldn't. He just did something to her. She met him a four months ago when she was coming out of a fabric store. He won her over with his smooth yet corny pickup lines and charm so she gave him her number, and a month later they were officially a couple. She had just one little problem. Koga was seven years older than her. She always had an eye for older guys. The ones her own age were too immature and not on her level. But what older guy would want to date a sixteen year old student? So she lied and told him she was nineteen.

"So what did you call me out here for to talk about?" she said getting back to the point.

This "talk" had been distracting her from her school work all day and she just wanted to get it over with. Plus she believed she already knew what it was about.

Koga reached his hand out to her. A motion saying he wanted her to hold his hand.

"Let's take a walk."

Kagome put her hand in his and interlocked their fingers. "Ok"

They walked in silence for what seemed like forever. She looked at Koga who looked like he was in deep thought. He was probably trying to think of the right words to say. When they got close to The Pond she decided that enough was enough.

"Koga what did you want to talk about?"

"I think we should break up." He said bluntly.

Kagome stopped walking and untangled her fingers from his.

Koga took a deep breath before turning to look at her.

"Look Kagome its just not working out." Koga said trying to sound as sensitive as he could. "I went along with this for as long as I could, and I don't know how much more of it I can take. Holding you at night, cuddling up with you is all good, but a man wants a little more than that you know?"

And just like that Koga broke it off with her just like she thought he would.

For the last couple of weeks he had been begging her for sex, but Kagome was not having it. Kagome was a proud virgin. She had way too many plans for herself, and she wasn't about to mess it up by allowing some guy to climb between her legs for a few minutes of satisfaction. She knew Koga was not somebody she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Did she like him? Sure. Did she have feelings for him? Of course. But those feelings weren't love.

Kagome twisted her face in annoyance. "Why couldn't you just tell me this over the phone? I already knew what you wanted to talk to me about any way. Don't worry, I'm not mad, you can go ahead and fuck Ayame like you been doing, and now you don't have to hide it."

"I ain't been fucking Ayame." Koga said with the awfulest look on his face.

She found out about Ayame a while ago but chose to ignore it. At first she was a little hurt. He always flirted but he never cheated. But she thought about it and figured that if she wasn't satisfying him why go on a rampage about him screwing some other girl.

"Why would I sleep with her? You should know me better than that, Kagome."

Kogome chuckled and shook her head. Koga couldn't even look her in the eye. He was looking everywhere but at her. She wondered if he even felt bad about it or if he was just trying to make it seem like he had a heart.

"Look I said it was fine. I'm not mad. Its been fun. A lot of guys don't stick around as long as you did or even willing to work with my situation, so I appreciate the time we spent together. Its been real cool..."

Kagome couldn't even finish her thought because Koga's phone began ringing.

He answered and put his finger up at her motioning her to wait a minute, but Kagome had other plans.

Kagome refused to stick around for this break up talk. She had a fashion show to prepare for and a scholarship to worry about. She turned to walk away and Koga called after her.

"Kagome! Just wait a sec!"

It was ok. She was running late getting home any ways.

"I'll see you around Koga." She said walking away.

The fact that he just watched her walk away and didn't chase after her let her know where they stood.

"Oh and tell Ayame i said hi." She yelled behind her, which she instantly regretted because now she sounded bitter.

* * *

As soon as Kagome walked through the door of her home she could see her mother rushing, as always, trying to gather her things for work. Her eyes went to look at the clock. She was supposed to be home at 6:00 and here it was 6:17. That damn Koga!

"Little girl you're late" her mother fussed.

"I know. I'm sorry but I was out with Rin trying to get some ideas for this showcase." Kagome apologized.

Rin was a good friend of hers from school and they frequently exchanged ideas on school projects and occasionally hung out, so it was a believable lie. If her mother knew the real reason why she was late she would kill her. Cathy Higurashi was a very strict woman and dating was definitely out of the question. Cathy quit school, got married,and had children at a very young age. After the death of Kagome's father Cathy had to turn from dependent to independent for the sake of her children. She found a job as a night shift nurse at the hospital that left little time to spend with her children but at least she could keep food in their mouths and a roof over their heads. She just didn't want Kagome to end up like her.

"I don't care what you were doing. You know i need you here to watch your brother while im at work." Cathy fussed some more. "If you're late I'm late."

"I said I was sorry." Kagome apologized again full of attitude.

Cathy sighed heavily. "I know you're out working hard and I know you're under a lot of pressure. I get it, ok. You want to be a normal teenager and hang out with your friends and do all your fashion stuff. I get all of that, but I need you here too. So be on time, got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Dinner is on the stove and make sure you help your brother with his homework. Im leaving now, ok?" Cathy kissed Kagome on the cheek. "I'll see you in the morning." She said walking out the door.

Once her mother was gone Kagome went upstairs went upstairs to check on her brother before heading to her room. Her little brother Sota would eat on his own if he got hungry and he always waited until he got to school to do his homework any ways. He really didn't need her here with him but it put her mom's mind at ease to know they were both home together.

She knocked on the door lightly then opened it. Sota was sitting on his bed reading a comic book.

"Hey" she said plopping down on the bed next to him.

"Hey" he mumbled back.

He was really into vintage superhero comics. His room was basically dedicated to it. It was covered in superhero memorabilia. She didn't understand what the big deal was. But he was a twelve year old boy, so what was there for her to understand?

"What you reading this time?"

"359th edition of Batman by Dective Comics" Sota replied not really paying attention to her.

"It must be exciting since you're ignoring me."

"Well duh, this is the first appearance of Batgirl."

"Ok. Ok. Let me not get in the way of you and Batgirl." Kagome playfully raised her hands up in surrender, getting up from the bed. "I just wanted to let you know that mom made dinner before she left so when you're ready just go ahead and eat."

"Alright."

Since he still wasn't paying her any mind Kagorm took her leave and went into her own room.

Kagome closed her door and threw her bag on the floor. She grabbed her IPod and hooked it up to her speaker dock and put her playlist on shuffle. K. Michelle's "Sometimes" began playing, which only brought Koga back to mind.

 _"I would run down the street bare feet  
If I could write my destiny  
I can't accept you being over me  
But when it comes to you  
I'll believe anything  
Just like when I believed she was nothing  
She was something  
You went running  
How you gone do me like that  
I still want you back  
Man I still want you back"_

She thought she was cool with their breakup when everything was going down, but maybe not.

She pulled her sketchbook out of her bag and sat at her work desk. She grabbed a red color pencil, closed her eyes, and let the music take over her.

 _"Oh, Lord have your mercy  
For loving him religiously  
I should be praying for better things  
Instead of praying for a man  
Who don't give a fuck about me"_

Her hand was shakey as she prayed to the fashion gods to guide her hands. Up, down, side to side,curving outward and inward, diagonally. It was like her hand didn't know what direction it wanted to go. She would do this crazy scribble scrabble ritual hoping that when she opened her eyes that a sign would be among the chaos of this free handed mess. Sometimes it worked sometimes it didnt.

As her hands moved in circles and swirls she started to realize how much she was going to miss Koga. He was always there for her. ALWAYS. He bought all her fabrics for her even though he didn't understand why she needed so much of it. He never questioned anything. If she needed it he made sure she had it. And she might not have been there for him sexually, but she was there for him. She was always there for him when he needed to talk, and always listened to every word that he said. She didn't care about his money, and didn't care about the car he drove. All she cared about was him, and for him to break up with her was just wrong.

 _"Sometimes they do come back  
And sometimes they don't  
Sometimes the love will last  
But sometimes it won't"_

She knew what was coming , and she knew that he eventually was going to leave her. She should have been prepared. Damn, why is it so hard to be a virgin and find love? Her mother would always tell her that she didn't need a boyfriend and that she was too young, but she begged to differ.

She put her pencil down and opened her eyes, deciding that maybe it would be better to call Koga. Maybe they could work this out. She would convince him that she was a good woman and that he could love her if he just saw past the physical part. Maybe he was the guy she wanted to marry. Even though they've only been together for three months maybe she did love him. She was only sixteen, how was she supposed to know what real love felt like? If he had just given her time maybe she would have been ready to take that next step with him.

He didn't answer for her, and he normally does, so she figured that meant that things between them was really over.

'There's nothing I can do to get him back.'

Kagome looked up at the ceiling willing herself not to cry as K. Michelle sang her final verses.

 _"They tell you that they love you  
Then turn around and leave you there  
It isn't right it isn't fair  
I can't believe you left me here  
Sometimes they do come back  
But sometimes they don't  
And I miss you so bad  
But I know that you don't"_

Even with all her might a few tears still found a way to escape from her eyes. Kagome quickly wiped them away and looked down at her sketchbook redirecting her focus back on her work. She sat there for a minute or two just staring at the scribble scrabble that looked like a one year old drew it. Nothing seem to stand out to her except the color. That red she chose was a good bold color. Earlier in the day red had ran across her mind before...before...Koga.

Kagome softly banged her head against her desk. She just couldn't keep this up any longer. She couldn't get any work done like this maybe if she ate something, took a shower, and got some sleep she would be ok. And if push came to shove she had a stash of honey buns hiden in her closet, because lets not forget junk food always makes things better. She closed her sketchbook and got up to go downstairs, but not before grabbing that red color pencil and putting it in her bag. She was definitely going to find a fabric this color as soon as she got out of school tomorrow.

* * *

 ** _I'm just really happy i got this chapter out. It took me awhile to figure out how i was gonna spin this especially since i always get serious writers block. So review review review ppl!_**


	3. Chapter 2:Crazy Girls Are Named Sango

**Chapter 2! Hope you like it㈳3**

* * *

Kagome sat in her Business Management class bored as hell. She only had three minutes left until the final bell rang. Fridays always felt like time stood still for her. She looked over to her friend Rin who looked just as equally bored if not more so than her. When Rin caught her gaze she mouthed the words 'Kill me now' to her. Kagome quietly giggled at her friend.

"Now remember class your modified schedules start Monday, so we'll be letting out at 12pm instead of 2:25pm. This will give you guys more time to go home and work on your fashion presentations. Also remember there will be a test on the hist..."

 _BBBRRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!_

The bell rang and Kagome along with the rest of the students stampeded out of the classroom.

"Finally! The weekend has arrived!" Rin yelled into the busy hallways.

Kagome went to her locker threw a few unnecessary books in there, and got her school bag out. "I'm so ready for it. I need it badly." She closed her locker and looked over at Rin.

"So then how are we going to spend it?" Rin asked. "How about some shopping? You know I got you on everything."

"No! You know how I feel about you doing that." Kagome walked away from her.

Kagome hated when Rin did that. Rin was a spoiled little rich girl who had any and everything she wanted. She lived in a great big fancy house, wore nothing but designer labels, had a personal driver. Shit, her dad even bought her two Lamborghinis and she didn't even have a drivers license. Her dad was the CEO of some big shot company. And unlike Kagome who's only chance of getting into this school was a scholarship, Rin paid the tuition in full upon enrollment. A lot of the girls in school didn't like her because they felt like Rin thought she was all that, and technically she was so she did. And being pretty didn't help the situation, but she wasn't stuck up like everyone thought she was. Rin was extremely kind and generous but sometimes it got a little overwhelming. One time when she went shopping with her Rin made her, yes made her, pick out a pair of $2,500 Christain Louboutin booties. She felt so bad about Rin buying the shoes that she still hasn't worn them. It was starting to feel like she was just trying to get rid of her money.

"Ok. Ok." Rin followed Kagome out the school doors. "How about you go with ME shopping annnnddd if you see something you like you could...you know." Rin flashed her black card at her.

"No ma'am. Unlike you I have a fashion show to prepare for."

Rin was part of the business program so she wasn't required to participate in the fashion shows.

"I have finals to prepare for too, you know. You're stressing about making clothes but I'd like to see you crunch them numbers in my Retail Operations class."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That's two totally different departments. You can't compare them."

"Well I just did." Rin jumped in front of her stopping her in her tracks. "Want to get back at me by spending all my daddy's money?" She smirked but it ended up turning into a smile.

"Stop it. I have to go to the fabric store today."

"Well then I'll go with you and I'll buy it for you."

"Why do you always do that?"

"Because you're my friend and you're amazing at what you do, so I want to support it. Think of me as your investor."

"You don't even have time for any of that anyways. Look." Kagome pointed to a black Rolls Royce pulling up.

"That's strange. I didn't call for a car today." Rin squinted her eyes at the car. "All the windows are blacked out. That must be Mr. Killing Perfection himself." Rin rolled her eyes.

"Huh?"

"Girl, my dad." Rin scoffed.

The driver beeped the horn signaling Rin to hurry along. Rin looked back and stomped her feet in an act of defiance. The back seat window slid down just enough to see a pair of golden eyes giving her a threating look. Rin looked back at Kagome with the 'my daddy ruins everything' face and Kagome laughed.

"Girl you better get in that car before your daddy come out and get you." Kagome said pushing Rin toward the car.

"Oh alright." Rin gave up the fight. "But did you need a ride to the fabric store?"

"No I'm fine. You know I'm only going to Shikons."

"Ok. Well I'll see you Monday."

Once Rin finally got in the car the driver drove off.

'Damn crazy girl.'

Kagome plugged her headphones into her phone, tapped the music app, and scrolled through her playlist. When she found what she was looking for she pressed play.

 _"(Let yo booty do that yoga)  
Party at the beach down in Copacabana  
Sipping Killepitsch, got my black yoga pants on  
Me and Brittany, we've been down in Atlanta  
Sweating in the club, call me Dirty Diana"_

She needed something upbeat. No more sad music for her. She was going to get over this Koga thing. While Janelle Monae sang in her ears at full blast Kagome took the short walk to Shikons Fabrics&Needles. It was very convenient for it to be a ten minute walk away from school. It was also convenient that the owner of the store took a liking to her, so there was always some kind of way for her to get free or discounted fabrics.

When Kagome got to Shikons the closed sign was up in the window.

'That's strange. Its only 2:47.' Kagome looked at her phone for the time. 'This place usually closes at 7:30pm.'

She pulled the door and it opened. Again very strange. If the store is closed, why is the door still unlocked. She went in and went to the back of the store like she always did and put her school bag back there. She went back to the store front to look for Kaede the owner. She heard some noises in the lace section so Kagome went over there assuming it was Kaede, but what she saw was definitely not her. Kagome thought she was looking at one of those Instagram models. When Fetty Wap sung the words "Slim thick wit' yo cute ass" he had to be talking about her. She had to be about 5'7, tanned skin, tiny waist, and full hips. She was a slimmer version of the hourglass shape. She wore a light gery scoop neck spaghetti strap cotton unitard, a pair of black Chanel mesh suede high top sneakers, and a black Saint Laurent fringe suede crossbody bag. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail while her bangs hung over big brown eyes that were framed by long thick lashes.

The woman noticed Kagome staring and her button nose and cupids bow shaped lips scrunched up be into a frown. Well it was more so of a 'fuck you looking at bitch" look. So Kagome gave her the same look right back.

"You work here?" The woman asked

"No." She replied.

"Then why you looking all up in my face hoe if you not here to help me?"

Hoe?! Hoe?! Who was she calling a hoe? Kagome never understood why people wanted to try their hand with her.

"Keep looking at me like that and I'll beat..."

"Mommy look it kawas!" A little girl came running to the woman with a few fabric swatches in her hands.

"Mommy moe kawas!" Another little girl identical to the first also came running with fabric swatches in her hands.

The woman redirected her attention to the children. She bent down to their level and smiled.

"Yes mommy sees all your colors."

Wait! Mommy? This chick was somebody's mother? Her stomach was way too flat for her to have kids. You could even see the beginnings of a tiny four pack forming through her clothes. And twins at that? And they had to be about two years old. Sheesh! Well she better be happy she had those kids because Kagome was about beat the breaks off her.

"Who gave mommy's pretty babies colors?" The woman asked her little girls.

"Ganny!" One twin shouted.

"Yea yea Ganny!" The other shouted too.

"Can you go find Granny for mommy?"

"OK!" The twins said in unison.

When the twins rans off the woman put her focus back on Kagome and stood up.

"You better be happy I got my kids with me."

Kagome laughed at the irony of her saying that.

"Bitch you laughing at me?"

The woman began approaching Kagome. Kagome balled up her right fist preparing to punch that bitch right in the face. The woman ran up on her fast getting ready to pounce and Kagome reared her arm back. As soon as the woman got close enough she swung but she missed. The woman dodged the blow then two pieced her right in the face. Kagome fell down to the ground with blood running down from her nose. The woman stood over her preparing to beat the shit out of her but a little old woman grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her back.

"What's going on here child?" The little old woman looked back and forth between the two.

"Get off me Kaede! She's another one! She slept with him too!"The woman shouted pointing at Kagome. "All of them! They're all sleeping with him! He's mine!" She cried.

"WHAT?!" Kagome said in confusion. She held her nose with both hands trying to stop the blood from getting everywhere. Who the hell is all of them?

"Now calm down. Kagome is but a child. She couldn't have done what you claim." Kaede tried to calm the woman down.

"I will beat a bitch up every day if I have to! Nobody is going to ruin this wedding!" The woman screamed.

"Just calm down. You're scaring the girls." Kaede motioned her to look at the the twins who were hiding behide giant rolls of lace fabric.

The woman looked at her children with a face full of regret. "Oh mommys so sorry babies." She bent down and held her arms out to her twins and they came running into her arms.

"Mommy scary." One cried.

"Yea mommy reh scary." The other twin started to cry as well.

"I know mommys really sorry." She kissed their foreheads.

She picked both of them up and but them on either side of her hips.

"This is just wedding stress. Its draining you. Why don't you go up stairs to my apartment and lay down and I'll make you some tea."

"Ok tea would be nice." The woman replied in a low voice.

Kagome got up off the floor and looked on at the scene in pure confusion. What the fuck just happened here? All she came here to do was to get some damn fabric. How the hell did she get caught up in some crazy delusional cheating scenario? This was pure foolery.

"Kagome, wait for me in the bathroom. I'm going to bring you a towel and some ice." Kaede instructed her then walked the woman and her children away.

"Yeah. I guess." Kagome mumbled.

Kagome went into the small bathroom at the back of the store still confused as ever. She wondered who that woman even was. She has never seen her around here before. How does Kaede even know her?

Kagome grabbed a couple paper towels, ran some cold water on them, then held them up to her nose. Even though she tried to make sure it didnt, blood got everywhere. It was all over her turquoise crop top and matching shorts that she hand made herself.

'Who the hell did she think she was?! And isn't she like and adult? Since when do grown people act like that?!' Kagome was fuming and god did her nose hurt. She hoped it wasn't broken. How was she going to explain this to her mom? Today was not the day for this.

After about ten minutes Kaede came into the bathroom with a wet towel and an ice pack to help patch up Kagome's nose. Nothing seemed to be broken but it was turning red and swelling up fast. The way things were looking she would be walking around with a clown nose. Kaede stuck some gauze up her nostrils to soak up some the remaining blood in her nose.

"Im so sorry child. That girl is just having a hard time these day." Kaede sighed. She gave Kagome the ice pack. "Here. Hold that up to the bridge of your nose."

Kagome took the ice pack and did as instructed. "So that animal is your friend?" With all that gauze in her nose Kagome's voice sounded nasally.

"I've know her since she was a little girl." Kaede smiled. "But she's a bit troubled." Her smiled turned into a slight frown. "I closed the store for her so we could get ideas for her wedding dress. I wasn't expecting you here today."

"So somebody really wants to marry that animal?" Kagome scoffed.

Kaede chuckled and took the wet towel and dabbed it on her clothes trying to get some of the blood out.

"Oh its no use! It's ruined!" Kagome whined.

"I'm very sorry this happened to you Kagome. How about a couple feets of fabric on me. I just got a new shipment of the gorgeous yellow today. I'm sure you'll love it." Kaede smiled.

Free fabric would be nice and even though this wasn't Kaede's fault at all she did offer so she would accept. But she came here for a red not yellow.

"Do you have any reds, well I'm actually looking for a specific kind of red." Kagome asked.

"Oh, my reds won't be in until tomorrow morning. But you know what? How about you drop by tomorrow around 12:30pm and I'll have all my reds lined up for you and I'll still throw in that yellow. Deal?"

It really was a good dea and even if she didnt need the yellow fabric it was good to have in case something popped up.

"Deal." Kagome agreed.

* * *

 _The Next Day:_

Kagome came into Shikons at 12:30 exactly as Kaede instructed. Her nose was still red and clown like. When she got home she had to tell her mother she tripped over some loose fabric and fell into the register counter face first. Her mother was so worried about her she felt bad for lying but she didn't want her mom restricting her from going to the fabric store. All it took was one bad experience and her mother would ban her from ever going there again.

Kagome went to the back of the store searching for Kaede. When she couldn't find her she decided to wait by the register counter. It had literally been only two minutes when Kagome saw Kaede rushing to make her way out the door. She had a bag the size of three bags full of sewing material thrown over her shoulder.

"Hey Kaede, what's going on?"

"One of my clients ripped the whole bottom half of their dress off so now I have to go and fix it before her formal tonight. Can you watch the store for me? I promise I'll be back in about an hour."

"Yea no problem."

"Thank you child." Kaede said gratefully and hurried out the store.

Kagome went behind the counter and sat on the bar stool. There wasn't really much to do so she pulled out her sketchbook to see if she could come up with any ideas. Yesterday's commotion robbed her of any creative time she had and when she got home she just wanted to sleep, but today was a nice quiet day to get her mind right. She would do her crazy ritual right now but she didn't any customers to see her.

Someone came into the shop and Kagome looked over to the door.

"Oh hell no!" Kagome shouted.

It was the crazy lady from yesterday! She came in dressed to the nines just like the day before. She was wearing an H&M white 3/4 sleeve curved hem ribbed bodycon mini dress and a pair of Jimmy Choo purple knee-high gladiator sandles. She wore her hair down with deep bohemian waves. She just looked so pretty but Kagome knew better than to get caught up in her looks, so she started looking around for things to protect herself with.

"Calm down. Calm down. I'm not going to beat your ass again." The woman came up to the counter and dropped her Marc Jacobs Carolyn Crocodile handbag on it.

Kagome didn't want her to see how amazed she was to see the $50,000 bag so she glared at her.

"Oh come on! You can't take a joke." The woman smiled flashing a set of pearly white teeth.

"What do you want?" Kagome said in her driest tone. "Kaede isn't here."

"Well I'm here for you actually. I want to take you to lunch."

Kagome looked at her like she was stupid. No not stupid. CRAZY!

"Don't look at me like that. I want to apologize for the fight and to make it up to you."

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't want no part in..."

"If you don't go I'll beat your ass again."

Kagome gave her the crazy look again. "How are you going to just come up in here and force me to eat with you. I can't even leave. I'm watching the store for Kaede and I'm not scared of you."

"But you can't fight either." The woman giggled at her. "I'll definitely have to teach you some of my moves, but anyways I'll wait with you until Kaede come back."

Kagome squinted her eyes at the woman in annoyance. "BRUH!"

"Is that a yes? I think its a yes!" The woman clapped. "Hey, what's your name anyways?"

Kagome looked at the woman then rolled her eyes at her.

"Oh pleeeeaaaassseeee! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" The woman whined.

This was definitely the craziest thing Kagome has ever experienced. She was scared to tell the crazy lady her name but also scared not to tell her her name.

"Uh hello? Name?" The woman said getting impatient.

"Its...Kagome" she said hesitantly.

"I'm Sango. Nice to meet you."

* * *

 **Omg im done㈷3㈷3㈷3 I thought it would never be over. Before anybody says anything i wrote the twins word like that on purpose because they're in that in between stage of 1 and two where they can talk but not always clearly. Then i also wanted to show since Kagome is a fshion student she pays attention to detail and can spot labels from a mile away. The song is Yoga by Janelle Monae. Tell me were you guys suprised it was Sango lol plz review!**


	4. Chapter 3:Best Friends

**Thank you guys so much for waiting for my update. I'll be honest and say this chapter is a little dry. I just needed a foundation for this friendship. So enjoy or not whatever lol**

* * *

Kagome sat in a booth inside HB Burgers directly across from the crazy lady, who she now knows as Sango. Once Keade came back she grabbed her up, forced her in her car, and zoomed off saying she wanted a burger.

"So Kaede tells me you go to a fancy fashion school." Sango said looking up from her menu.

Kagome glared at her. "Yeah. Fashion Industries"

"Oh that's nice my little brother's girlfriend goes there. So you want to design clothes for a living?" Sango ignored her glare and smiled.

"Yeah. Its something I've wanted to do for a long time now." Kagome said dryly then took a sip of her water that the waiter had brought her earlier. She wanted to continue glaring at her but it was just a waste of her time. Sango was just going to ignore it any way. Plus her eyes were starting to hurt.

They sat in awkward silence for about forty seconds before Kagome decided to break it. "So you said this was supposed to be some apology, right?"

"Yeeeaaahhh about that. I'm really sorry for hitting you. Every time I look at your nose I feel worse. Its just sometimes I just get really crazy you know."

"Nooooo. Really?" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Im serious." She whined. "Im not crazy or insecure like you think I am. Well maybe a little crazy but never insecure. This wedding that I'm planning is just really draining and I had just beat up two girls the day before and I just...I just...Look, my fiancé hasn't been the most faithful in our relationship and it doesn't help that everybody knows it." Sango looked down at the her ring in embarrassment. "I was just stressing and I took it out on you and for that I'm really sorry."

Sango sounded sincere. So sincere Kagome wanted to forgive her, but the throbbing of her nose told her otherwise.

"How do I know you just won't attack me again?"

"I promise! I never break my word. You can ask anybody."

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked over her menu. Who would she ask? The other victims before her?

"Soooo Kaede said you make amazing clothes and she showed me a couple of your designs."

Kagome ignored her and continued to peruse her menu but that didn't stop Sango.

"So I was wondering..." She continued. " Could you make me a dress?"

Kagome looked up from her menu with eyes so wide they could have rolled out of her head. "You think I'm going to make something for you? You are out of your mind."

"Oh come on. Pleeeeaaaasssseee." Sango begged. "My engagement party is coming up and I want to really show off. I'll even invite you."

"Look.." Kagome said firmly. "This was a good try but I'm really not interested in..." Kagome moved to get up from the booth, but Sango kicked her legs out to block her.

"I'm trying to be nice here little girl." Sango continued to smile but it was more menacing than cheery. "I'm trying to be your friend."

Kagome looked down at the legs blocking her way then back at Sango. "Friend,huh? This feels more like a shake down, and for the record I ain't scared ." Kagome grabbed a dinner fork and stabbed at Sango's legs.

Sango snatched her legs back just in time. She stared at Kagome in shock and rubbed one of her legs to make sure it was even still there, because Kagome was definitely going to stab her up. Then she started laughing.

"I like you kid."

"You do?" Confusion once again filled Kagome's face.

"What are you? Fifteen?"

"Sixteen." She corrected.

"You got spunk and you're not scared of me. Even back at the store you were so ready to fight. Of course I didn't think you would land that punch because your stance is terrible, but you went down swinging and I respect that." Sango dug in her purse and pulled out a wad of money rapped in rubber bands and threw it in front of Kagome.

"What's this?"

"That my dear is $5,000. I will pay you to make my dress."

Kagome held the money in her hand and eyeballed it suspiciously. She'd never even seen what $5,000 looked liked.

"Is this your fiancées money?" She gave Sango a side eye. "What exactly does he do?"

"He's...in uh...uhhh...sales. Yea that's it sales. But that's neither here nor there. I make my own money sweetie."

"Doing?"

"I own a strip club." Sango said nonchalantly. "We're getting off topic here. I know about your little fashion show you gotta put on for your school..."

'Geez! What hasn't Kaede told her'

"...and I know you need the money. I mean you can't keep bumming fabric off Keade, right? She has to make her money too."

Sango was right. Kagome had the biggest tab with Kaede but because she was such a nice old lady she never pressed Kagome for any money at all.

"What's the catch?" Before she made a deal with the devil she wanted to know exactly what she was getting into.

Sango gave her a 'bitch really?' look. "There isn't a catch. I'm paying you to make a dress for me and I'm inviting you to a party. That's what friends do, duh."

"Do you normally attack your friends?"

"Damnit! I said I was sorry!" Sango banged her fist on the table.

Kagome raised a brow at her. "You don't have any friends do you?"

"What you mean? Of course I got friends. I got plenty! So many friends that my friend bucket is just over flowing. Of course I...oh fuck! Your right! I don't have any friends!" Sango cried and threw her face into her hands.

This whole lunch was turning into a fiasco. Now all of sudden Sango turned into this big cry baby.

Kagome's brows drew together in confusion, for what had to be the thousandth time that day. "Are you bipolar?"

Sango looked up from her hands and frowned at her. "Bitch." She said in a dry tone.

Kagome broke out in a fit of laughter. "I don't even have time to make you a dress. This fashion show is for my final grade and I have to come up with a 'Modern Queen' theme for each piece I'm creating, which I still haven't figured out."

"Queens? Like Lil Kim?"

"What?" Kagome was beyond confused now. "What does Lil Kim have to do with anything?"

"She's like the queen of rap. You know the Queen B."

"Queen B? What the f.." 'Wait a minute! Queen... B? Bumble bees..."

A light bulb went off in her head. Her first "Queen" would be the Queen Bee. And Kaede had just given her all yellow fabric.

"Sango you're a genius." Kagome said unconsciously.

"So you like my Lil Kim idea?"

"No, but you inspired me for a new idea."

"Does that mean you now have time make my dress? I mean I did just help you out and I have my own ideas so it won't take too much time right, sooooooo..."

Kagome rolled. "Alright. Alrigt. I'll make you a dress."

"And be my friend?" Sango smiled extra hard.

"One step at a time crazy." Kagome grinned. "So this money is for your dress then?" She turned her attention back the wad of cash.

"No thats for you. I'll get my own materials. No offense to Kaede or anything but I always get my own fabrics because I like a certain quality of material. You know the real expensive shit. The kind that almost cost a whole mortgage. But only for certain occasions like this party and my wedding. So how about it, Kitty Paws?" Sango cheesed.

"Kitty Paws?" Kagome said confused.

"Yeah, thats your new name because even though you got claws you're soft.

Kagome squinted her eyes at her. "Don't call me that. So, now what?"

"Now we eat, I'll take you shopping, and we live happily ever after. Welcome to the good life best friend." She slid her phone across the table. "Now put your number in my phone." Sango smiled.

* * *

 **As usual thanks for reading my story you guys and make sure you review review review!**


End file.
